Bulk bags previously used to transport both solid and liquid materials, particularly those of a hazardous nature, were unsatisfactory in that if accidently dropped they would often burst, thereby destroying the bags, and resulting in loss of their contents.
Consequently, the United States Department of Transportation has specified standard minimum requirements for transportation of hazardous materials in bulk bags. Such minimum standards require that a bag containing 2,200 pounds successfully survive a drop from a height of at least six feet without resulting in damage to the bag or spilling of its contents.